


love yourself a little more | a percabeth oneshot

by eszuken



Series: percabeth oneshots!! [10]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Caretaking, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Late Night Conversations, New Rome (Percy Jackson), Night Terrors, Protective Percy, i love them with my whole heart, percy isnt dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eszuken/pseuds/eszuken
Summary: “What’s wrong? Annabeth, are you okay?” Percy leaned over me.My eyes darted around the room then I stared up at him and shook my head no, still crying.He dropped lightly on top of me and hugged my limp body.“I love you.” He whispered in my ear. “So much, okay? I’m here.”-in which nightmares continue to cause struggles
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: percabeth oneshots!! [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110911
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	love yourself a little more | a percabeth oneshot

_One day, when I wake up at 3am unable to sleep, I will look next to me and you will be there. Sleeping peacefully beside me and suddenly, the world won’t seem so lonely._

Annabeth was starting to believe that Tartarus would never make it out of her mind.

It had been about a year since then, and she and Percy had been working with a demigod therapist in New Rome with all of their problems.

Things had started to get better. Her grades in university were looking up, her relationship with Percy was much less strained and more healthy, she overall felt light.

But for Annabeth, every good thing seemed to come to an end.

My eyes snapped open and I was frozen, breathing so hard that I felt as if the bed were moving. I held my breath and heard Percy’s even breathing beside me as he was in a deep, peaceful sleep.

These days, Percy almost _always_ slept over at my dorm. I had a decent size bed but a terribly small dorm room. It all worked out though.

I stared up at the ceiling, unable to move, knowing it had to be about three am. 

I tried to remember what my therapist and I had been working on. At times like these, remember to breathe, and picture your safe space.

I began breathing again, but sobs threatened to escape my mouth.

So, I shifted to thinking about Percy. All that came were the thoughts of him and I in Tartarus, struggling to stay alive for each other.

Why was I stuck to the bed? What was sitting on my chest? 

Percy’s blue sweater I had on stuck to my skin as hot sweat didn’t stop coming. I tried not to breathe. To think.

I tried to lift my head for some water, maybe even turn my head to catch a glimpse of Percy. 

But, something kept whispering, “don’t move. Don’t move, Annabeth Chase.”

I shook in fear, slowly shaking my head. “I won’t.” I whispered. “Just don’t hurt me.”

Tears fell from my eyes and soon I was silently sobbing, my chest rising and falling quickly as I couldn’t move. I opened my eyes and was faced with the dark ceiling. But it wasn’t the ceiling anymore.

Percy’s face stared right back at me, him using his power to control the water inside of me, leading to him controlling me. “Don't move, Annabeth.” He grinned, poison dripping from his smile. He seemed to float above me, dropping slowly down, closer and closer to my face, tormenting me.

I slowly shook my head, letting out quiet sobs. My hoodie was wet with tears, and I couldn’t tell if my face was drenched in tears or sweat.

“Don’t hurt me,” I begged quietly. “Just- Percy. Stop.”

I felt something move beside me and instantly felt as if I was dying.

“I didn’t move!” I sobbed loudly. “Don’t- don’t hurt me, Percy. Don’t hurt me.” I cried. I didn’t care about staying still anymore. My nightmares seemed to laugh at me as my sobs shook me.

“Annabeth?” A tired voice said. 

“No. Percy, I didn’t- don’t hurt me.” I whispered.

He seemed to sit up and shuffle around for something. A few seconds later he turned on his phone flashlight and it lit up most of the room.

I wrenched my eyes open and Percy was looking down at me. I flinched.

“What’s wrong? Annabeth, are you okay?” Percy leaned over me.

My eyes darted around the room then I stared up at him and shook my head no, still crying.

He dropped lightly on top of me and hugged my limp body. 

“I love you.” He whispered in my ear. “So much, okay? I’m here.”

I cried into his bare shoulder, my arms still at my sides as his were around my neck. “Relax.” He whispered. When I didn’t, he lifted his head. “Annabeth, relax.” He said softly again.

I let myself breathe. And Percy lifted himself and took my hand, wrenching it out of the tight fist I hadn't even noticed I made.

“Sit up for me.” He spoke in a soft caring voice. One that just screamed ‘I’m here for you’.

Percy helped me sit up in the bed. The pillow was wet with tears, and my hair was matted with sweat to my cheeks. Yet, he still looked at me like the day he first kissed me.

He sat on the edge of the bed just at my knees. “Want to change?”

I nodded, still in a daze. Percy turned on a small light and helped me change into sweatpants, socks, and a tank top. 

“Sit here.” He said, gesturing to the bed and walking to the bathroom. 

I caught his arm with scared eyes. “No. Stay here.” I didn’t care if I sounded like a toddler, or someone who just needed love and support. This was one of those ‘I can't do this without you’ moments.

Percy nodded and took my hand. In the bathroom, he sat me down on the toilet seat and took a wet washcloth, wiping the sweat on my neck, chest and face.

He tied my hair back into a ponytail, and led me back to the bed.

I must’ve zoned out sometime before that, because he already changed my pillow case, and opened the blinds so I could still see that I was still in the real world.

He wrapped two blankets around my shoulders, and sat next to me bundled up in a hoodie. The room suddenly felt cold.

We looked outside my dorm window, the city of New Rome, quiet in the middle of the night. It felt as if it were only us. But in the best way possible.

I was surprised we both hadn’t fallen asleep. A while later, Percy finally spoke.

“Want to talk about it?” He said so quietly, someone on the other side of this tiny room couldn’t even hear it.

We kept our eyes on the city. “I don’t know what to say.” 

He just nodded and I put my head on his shoulder. “I’m scared that if I say something I might cry.”

“It’s okay to cry.” He said bringing his hand up to pull the blanket around my shoulders more so it didn’t fall off.

I sighed. “I can’t explain it. I wasn’t like we were there. It was like they came to us. But in the way that I couldn’t fight, like they were holding me down.” I lifted my head and looked at him. He stared right back at me. I wished I could give him a small trim, and bring the green back into his bright eyes. “You were one of them, Percy.”

He held my gaze and slowly nodded, taking my hand. He looked down at our intertwined fingers. “I think that,” he thought for a moment, squeezing my hand. “We need to keep reminding ourselves that the world is still around us. Even behind blackout blinds, or in the dead of the night.”

Percy took a deep breath, not looking up from our hands. “I also think that we need to try loving ourselves a little more, you know?”

“What do you mean?” 

“Like, we focus on loving each other a lot more than ourselves. And we focus on fixing specific problems we battle with, but I don’t know. Maybe learning that we really deserve to be alive will make us see it for real.”

I nodded taking all of that in. He was right, I felt like a stranger in my own body.

“You know,” I started. “Sometimes, when I go to get in the shower or whatever, I stare at my body and sometimes I just can’t. Like it doesn’t feel like I’m me. I feel like I’ve stolen somebody else’s body and mind, and I feel so guilty about it.”

He nodded, finally lifting his head to look at me. “Who do you think will be living with you forever?”

I thought, actually stumped on the question. “Uhh... you?”

A tired grin grew on his face and he laughed lightly. “No no that’s not what I meant! I mean you. You’ll be living with yourself forever, and me with myself.”

“Ohhhh,” I breathed.

“Yeah. So, we need to learn to accept that. I still have a long way to go. And maybe you do too. By knowing ourselves, we can start working honestly together to get over everything we’ve been through.” 

I didn’t say anything. I just stared at Percy, staring out the window. 

I could barely see him, but I could see enough to see all the hurt in his eyes. All the worries he carries, not just for me. 

“I hope I didn't scare you.” I said. “I thought I was dying.”

He laughed. “You’re all good. I’m just glad I was here, you know to help you. It hurts me to see you so terrified.”

I smiled softly. “How about.. a kiss? To lighten the mood.” 

He stared into my eyes, his face simply lit by the city lights. He leaned in slowly and carefully then turned away. “Ah,” he sighed thoughtfully. “I’m a little tired and have a night class tomorrow. Maybe we should catch up on some sleep.”

I stared at him, incredulous, my mouth agape. “You're so irritating!” I laughed softly, hitting his arm.

I turned my head away in embarrassment as he laughed. I felt Percy’s hand on my cheek, turning me towards him. His smile was genuine, honest with love.

He kissed me once.

Then twice.

And on the third we melted into the passion, loving each other as we always have.


End file.
